Farewell Godric
by RatedRReanna
Summary: Eric must say farewell to Godric on the rooftop Season two


He stood on the rooftop waiting. The sun would be coming up soon and he believed it was the right thing to do. Godric had enough of suffering from time to time and had enough of his life. He wouldnt miss a thing, He had many years to look on. 2,000 years to look on. But what hurt him the most is leaving behind his brother. His child, Something that meant a lot to him and that was the only thing he had to leave behind.

He hoped that Sookie was keeping Eric in the building not letting him go up there. He knows exactly what Eric would do, What he would say. Godric doesnt need him to be there to watch him sacrifice himself to the sun, He doesnt want Eric to try and do the same thing.

"Godric" A voice calls out from the other side of the building.

Godric turns around looking at Sookie at the edge and Eric approching.

"Stop right there. I already know what you going to say Eric"

"But Godric you dont need to do this"

Sookie watched from behind Eric. She wasnt close to either of them but she was close enough to listen.

"Eric, As my son...As my brother, You must obey what I tell you"

"You dont understand master, I dont even understand it. All these years, You cannot sacrifice yourself to the sun. I wont allow it...I forbid you to do it"

Eric takes a step closer to Godric. He lowers his eyes before getting on his knees. Godric looks at his creation, His very first brother. He has to worry about him being on his shoulder at all times but his time has came and it's time to let go.

"You must understand Eric, Ive spent 2,000 years of my life doing harm to others. I came to my sense that what I did to them was wrong, I shouldnt have been such a horrible killer. I gave myself over to the Fellowship. It seems like I am hurting our kind...Im trying to help it"

"No! No...I wont believe you! They took you Godric, I know they did"

Sookie looks at Eric watching him get a little angry and Godric's eyes seem so sad. She thinks to herself that Eric may not be such a bad guy after all. Yes he has done things that have angered her a lot but she has such pain, Such sorrow for him at the moment. Sookie walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. He quickly moves her hand off and she is taken back by that action.

"Eric, Sookie is a innocent female human. You have to be gentle with her"

"Thank you Godric. All Im tryin to do is comfort you"

Eric stands up quickly stands up and shows Sookie his vampire form. She narrows her eyes at him and he looks at her with such anger, Disgust and hate.

"Eric, You cant frighten me with you vamping out all the time. Remember that Im always around Bill, This is very normal to me. And dont give me that look"

"Go away. You have nothing to do with what is going on. Just leave"

"Child. Listen to what I just told you. She is a human. Dont hurt her"

He turned around to look at Godric who's eyes were filled with hurt by what he was doing. He shook his head at Sookie then quickly looked at the sky.

"Sookie. Would you be a dear and take Eric back to his room. It would be a great deal to me"

Eric stood there ready to cry. He wouldnt even face Sookie and he didnt want Godric to see him like that. He couldnt help it though, It was something he has been protecting for too long.

"Please Godric, Listen to me" Bloody tears fell from his face.

"There is no time left. I have made my decision and Im not changing my mind about it. Im sorry Eric, But your going to have to live with my decision. You know not to go againest what I want and do"

"But you cannot leave me..."

Eric couldnt help but look at him not caring if tears fell from his face while Sookie was there. He was very innocent and pure at the moment, It didnt seem like Eric. Sookie watched trying not to cry herself feeling bad. The sun was only minutes away but none of them seemed to care. They were wrapped into a life of heart break and sadness, Like they were stuck in a picture frame.

"You are the only one I have left...If you go, Then I go"

"No! Don't you dare over say that son...You will continue to live in this world and make things better. You have been a very good brother to myself and I'm sure others around. Eric...I want you to continue on and make my legacy come true. Make peace with the humans, Do whatever it takes to rid the world of hate. Do not feel sorrow for my leaving. You will be alright, I know so, You know so...That is an order"

He was speechless staring at him. Did he really just give him an order to leave and let him give up his master? The one thing Eric had left in the world is leaving him. The closest thing he had to him was Pam, But sometimes he couldn't handle her. Sookie wanted to say something but that may make matters worse. The reason she went to Dallas was to find a missing sherriff, How did she know it would be Eric's sire.

"Go my child...Remember my word and all those things I've taught you. The sun is coming up soon enough"

Eric got up slowly off of his knees. He looked around looking for a sun. Why did it have to be an order? He would stand out in the burning sun and burn to death with him. But Godric wants him to carry on.

"I will do my best...But know that I would never EVER agree with this decsion"

And just like that, Eric was gone.

Godric looked down then turned to face the other buildings. Sookie waited before she said anything.

"Godric...Maybe Eric is right. You should just end this foolish attempt of suicide and go back to ruling Texas. I mean, Your goal is to get the humans and vampires together...I think it sounds like a wonderful idea"

She laughed slightly with a faint smile. She was trying her best to be as kind as possible. She saw a different view of Eric tonight and Sookie only wanted him to stay like that. Maybe it would open both of their eyes on what they were doing.

"I've killed and harmed so many that I regret everything I did. I no longer want to continue this lifestyle by any means. Eric is strong and will make it through. I only have one request from you Miss Stackhouse"

"Yes, Of course anything you would like"

"Will you watch him? Make sure that he will be okay and will not do anything stupid"

"Eric?"

She laughed at that. Did he even know the new version of him. Eric is the most hateful, Cold hearted person Sookie has ever met...Well that she can recall anyway.

"I understand that you are dating Bill Compton...It would be nice to know that someone will always be there for him"

"But he has Pam"

"I do trust Pam...But Eric can rub off on her and besides, If he gives her an orders she must obey. I do understand if it is a no...I was only curious"

Sookie sighed. She couldn't turn down an offer from smeone who was giving themself over to the sun.

"Yes...I will do my best for Eric"

"Thank you"

Godric smiled for that once that night. He knew that Eric would be in safe hands with Sookie and himself would be safe in a world with peace. No more pain, Regret and torture for a life time. 2,000 was long enough and it was his time to go. The sun approched and began rising behind the building. Godric took a deep breath and watched carefully. He was never going to turn back now, This was the end.

Sookie watched curious wondering what it would be like. Of course she was upset over the whole thing but something sparked curosity in her.

His body began to shine and burn, He almost looked like an angel. And just like that Godric was gone,

"Goodbye Godric...I'll remember our deal"

With that being done and over with, Sookie turned to walked inside. For some reason, Herself was crying. 


End file.
